Electrical connectors are a known structure in which part of the connector is movable so that any positional shift between connectors attached to circuit boards during their mating will be absorbed. An example of such a connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-230858, which is shown in FIG. 9. Connector 100 has an inner housing 106 inside a cavity 104 in an outer housing 102. Inner housing 106 is movably supported within the cavity 104 by a cantilever arm 108 of a ground contact 107. The ground contact 107 has a band-shaped plate from which cantilever arm 108 extends. A plurality of electrical contacts 110 and the ground contact 107 are each independently connected to a circuit board (not shown).
In the known example given above, the ground contact 107 is not constructed so as to cover an outer periphery of the housing 102; it is instead attached to the circuit board independently from the contacts 110, so cross-talk between the contacts cannot be prevented.
The present invention provides a movable connector that is a floating type of connector while still grounding specific contacts to achieve excellent shielding performance and transmission characteristics.